


Fun & Games

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, MCU Kink Bingo, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16410836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Daisy is bored and May is busy, until she comes up with a suggestion that May can not pass up.





	Fun & Games

**Author's Note:**

> From two anon prompts: "Stop being so cute.” + "playing a prank on Coulson" (among other things).

Whoever decided that they needed to live in an underground base was an outright moron.

Okay, sure, it’s extra useful when they have to pretend to be dismantled, or when they have to hide from the bad guy on shift. But as a practicality on a day to day basis? It is  _ hell. _

They don’t usually have slow days to experience how limiting it can be, but right now it has been three days since their last mission and Daisy feels that she will die without something to do. Literally, _die._ Forget about Hydra and the Watchdogs, what will finally succeed in taking down this mighty superhero is utter and dreadful boredom.

It doesn’t help matters that she is dating the epitome of a killjoy.

“Come on, May, let’s watch a movie.”

“I’m busy,”

“I’m pretty sure that reviewing for the dozenth time your disciples’ resumes doesn't qualify as ‘busy’.” May doesn’t even raise her head from her work to dignify her jab.

Daisy forgets sometimes that May feels- and mostly is- responsible for the wellbeing of everyone under her orders or her training, and she treats that job with extreme care; she has learned too hard and too much what it is like when things don’t work out. It is good that Daisy can still forget; it means that the pain hasn’t left scars of tears in her soul yet.

After two glasses of water and reading the same page of her book three times without success, Daisy sighs and accepts that she is restless, too full with nervous energy to sit still and do a passive activity. With renewed conviction, she searches again for May and finds her still nose deep in her reports.

“I’m going out of my mind here, May. Let’s play something.”

This time May does raise her eyes, slowly, and she has seen the very same gesture with such erotic, delightful connotations that it takes her breath away in an almost Pavlovian way.

“I’m not your babysitter.”

Daisy cringes; putting that image on her mind was uncalled for.

“No, of course not.  _ Jesus.” _

“Then quit it with the pouting, I told you that was busy.” She looks down at her stack of papers, and maybe Daisy looks too much like a kicked puppy, because there is the faintest shadow of guilt on her features. “I guess that I can take an hour off if you have something in mind. And you stop being so cute.”

Daisy refrains from bouncing on her toes, and instead flashes her sultry grin that has May rolling her eyes; she has no worries concerning their age difference, but it bothers May sometimes and considering her last remark, better not to look too childish and hurt any sensibilities. 

The  _ spar with me  _ is on the tip of her tongue; it’s an activity she knows May approves, and missing work to train is almost like not missing work, on her book. For Daisy, it works as much as an outlet for her over excitement as actual practice. 

(If it also happens to be a sight to behold, May in tight clothes and a tighter attitude, well, she can not be blamed for that.)

And then, her tongue decides to have a mind of its own, and speak something else that what she wanted to say, 

“Let’s play a prank on Coulson.”

She wishes she was recording the moment with the way May’s eyes lit up. Mischief makes her look younger, and Daisy has never wanted her more. 

“I’m listening.”

* * *

They spend three hours brainstorming; to honor the truth, Daisy kept on trying- and succeeded once- to get May to make out with her, and that slowed them down a bunch. It is not something that should be taken lightly, this opportunity; there is a world of possibilities open under their feet, and they need to make the best of it.

They finally settle on a classic that will give them ample time to witness his reaction, and when they are done laying the setup, Daisy celebrates by kissing May silly against the door of Coulson’s office.

(The kissing doesn’t make May uncomfortable, as far as she can tell, but then Daisy looks at her with puffed lips and bright eyes and says  _ I love seeing this side of you. I love you when you are all grumpiness and zen and silence, but this is you too, and it is a privilege to get to see it _ . That part? Yeah, that definitely makes her uncomfortable.)

It takes Coulson three full days to understand why he keeps on crashing onto things and realize that all the furniture in his office has been moved three inches to the right, and to track the origin of it to a blacked out part in the security cameras (it wouldn’t be a proper prank if it couldn’t be tracked down to them, after all). In the meantime they have a great time putting into practice their stone faces everytime they witness him running into a sharp edge, or getting his head slammed against a shelf; in the meantime, they wait till they are alone and they both explode into fits of uncontrollable giggles- yes, even Melinda May knows how to  _ giggle- _ , holding onto each other until they inevitably fall to the ground.   __

Maybe living on a secret base underground is not that bad, if the people who live with you makes it worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Melinda May/Skye Jonhson" in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/175123302736/mcu-kink-bingo-card-2018) I'm accepting prompts for it and for my [ MCU Bingo Card](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174965037436/this-is-the-temporary-masterpost-i-will-be-using) too. 
> 
> If you want, you can look for some inspiration in my [Visual Prompts List](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/174316812926/visual-promptswriting-references) (warnings for NSFW descriptions and links that take to NSFW pictures).  
> **  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
